Under the briges of Paris
by Cluch
Summary: Katrina and Max were kids together. Max's family go threw a hard time, and he moves. Katrina is forced to go to a boarding school. She does beyblading, and Max ends up doing the same thing to. They meet up again in Paris, where a whole new story beguins.


Cluch: Hey peoples! I am back, so yha…

D.P: woo!!

Cluch: ok so this is supposedly my first story on here, then I got a new account, but then I didn't like that place, so ya know what I;m going to put it back here….

D.P Please review!!

The Past: Katrina's version.

" I wish that I could stop Billy from hurting all the other kids" I said when I was in the third grade. Billy was a bully. He tortured kids all over the playgrounds, especially a kid named Max. Blond hair, bluish green eyes, and was hyper a lot. Except at lunch. Billy always stole his lunch. And once ever he pushed him on the ground and stomped on him. Leaving a huge bruise.

I feel sorry for him. I want to help him. He doesn't have a single friend. It's sad. But how can I help him? Suddenly one of my friends came over and said " Hey Katrina, I dare you to stand up to that bully over there."

She pointed her finger at Billy, who was busy stealing Max's lunch. I looked at her and said "sure, why not, I have nothing better to do."

I have a secret. It's that I actually had taken karate, and I have a red belt. No on knows about it, because I had to keep it a secret, because people could use it against you.

I walked over to the bully and tapped him on the shoulder. He's in the same grade as me, so he wasn't that much bigger than me. Billy turned around, and looked at me in the eye.

"What do you want?"

I stared at him and said. " I want you to stop picking on him"

"Says who?" Billy looked with an evil glare in his eye.

No one knows how strong I really am. That's why so many people send me on these kinds of dares and stuff.

I looked up, and then looked back at him.

"Says me" I jumped and grabbed the branch and kicked him and I swung around. He fell, as I gracefully landed on the branch. I jumped off and landed on his stomach, and took Max's lunch from his hand.

I gave the lunch to Max, and asked him to eat with me. He said sure. At that moment, I saw his Blue-green eyes, sparkling, even though he was covered in dust.

" How did you do that?" asked Max as we sat down together.

" Only the Kitten knows," I said. My nickname is kitten. Don't ask why.

"Who is this kitten and where can I find her?" he asked.

" She's right here," I said.

That night I went home and wrote in my diary. And it sounded something like this. I really don't like capitals and stuff…

Dear Diary,

I made a new friend. His name is max. He's really nice. I like him.

I got to beat up a bully. I think that it'll take a bit moor practice with my catch phrases. I just can't wait to get on with spring break, just one more week, nearly! I'm so happy. I'm going to invite max over. I'm going to teach him how to do that stuff. But really, he's just like me. Except he's a boy. But I found out he's half American, and half Japanese. He lives with both of his parents, unlike me, who only lives with my mother… Anyways…I'm so excited. Just exactly five more days till spring break!!!

Love

Katrina

The five days passed by quickly. And Soon I was walking to my first day at being my own teacher. I quickly ran to the beach, where Max was waiting.

" I'm ready," he said

"I am ready too." I started running along the beach. Max followed.

" If you are really ready, you shall prove yourself." I said while running. Then, I made a swift turn, and dived into the water. He did the same.

"You are ready." We both got out, and dry ourselves.

"Now, are you ready for the next step?" I asked.

" Yes."

I taught him balancing, and many other things. I looked at all of the things on my list. Then I had one more thing. I wanted to show him my Beyblade. I made it. It was a good thing to use for a defense.

" Cool, what is that?" Max asked.

"It's a Beyblade. It's still new, since we are only in the third grade…"

Max and I went home that night, and while I was in bed, I was thinking, what would he be if I didn't save him that one day…

Cluch: I honestly think…

D.P: that the beginning is crappy?

Cluch: yha… it's weird….


End file.
